A Turnabout in Time
by Link The Chosen One
Summary: A time paradox occurred, in December 20, 2030, Phoenix was found Guilty in the past, because someone from the future framed him, so Apollo and Pearl goes back to September, 2018 to help Maya defend Phoenix. However Godot as a new Prosecutor comes to prove Phoenix from the past, Guilty of murdering Lloyd Arvill.


December 20, 3:00 Courtroom Lobby No. 3

Apollo: Another Case tackled, I am now fine.

Phoenix: Great job Apollo, I'm proud of you and Athena.

Athena: Thanks Boss. Let's continue our decorating for Christmas.

?: Um excuse me Mr. Nick

Apollo: Hi there, Ms...

Pearl: Fey, Pearl Fey, but you can call me Pearly or Pearls

Apollo: What brings you here?

Pearl: I got bad news, look at this, history has changed.

Apollo: Let's see here.

In September 26, 2018

Phoenix Wright was convicted and sentenced to death for the murder of Lloyd Arvill.

Apollo: Hang on, WHAT THE HECK?!

Athena: Augh! My head hurts!

Pearl: Mr. Nick! You're fading away!

Apollo: I better read more.

Plus Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth quit being a prosecutor and took Wright's place and Prosecutor Franziska von Karma is now his Rival Prosecutor.

Apollo: Oh no, I saw this in a Sci-Fi show once, if something changes in the past, then it changes in the Future.

Pearl: Plus, I found this Pocket Watch, laying on the sidewalks.

Apollo: I'd better take a look at this. Huh? The battery is in but the time has stopped. It must be 3:15 by now, better set it *Sets it to 3:15* Huh? A time portal has opened, I better set it to September 24, 2018. *Sets it to 9/24/18* Time for us to go.

Athena: I'm a disgrace of being an Attorney, go without me.

Apollo: I understand, Let's go Pearls.

Pearl: OK Polly.

Apollo: *Sigh*

* * *

September 24, 4:30 Wright and Co. Law Office.

Maya: (Nick is going to be found guilty, and it's all my fault.)

*Thud*

Maya: Huh? Augh are you OK sir?!

Apollo: Yeah I'm fine, I hope that...

Maya: Huh? Pearls! How did you get older?!

Pearl: Mystic Maya, I'm from the future.

Maya: The Future?! Does that mean this man is from the future as well?!

Apollo: Yes. I'm Apollo Justice Ms. Maya.

Maya: (A person from the future, I finally met one.)

Apollo: Ms. Maya, We came to the past to save Mr. Wright.

Maya: You are?

Pearl: Yes, I found these to show you what happened in the future after Mr. Nick was found guilty.

Maya: (Hmm, I better keep this, to show Nick.)

*History Change added to the court record.*

*Strange Pocket Watch added to the court record.*

Apollo: Where is Mr. Wright now Ms. Maya?

Maya: At the Detention Center, I can enter if I have a Defense Attorney with me.

Apollo: I got an idea!

Maya: What is it?

Apollo: How about I help you while you defend Mr. Wright?

Pearl: Polly! What are you doing? Mystic Maya can't defend like my sister Mia, Mr. Nick, nor you!

Maya: Hmm, Nick is my friend so, I accept.

Pearl: Mystic Maya! You too?

Apollo: It is settled, here, use my badge.

Maya: Why?

Apollo: Nobody will recognize me as an Attorney from the future.

Maya: Alright, I'll take it.

*Attorney's badge added to the court record.*

Maya: (I hope Nick is OK.)

Pearl: I hope you know what you're doing Polly.

* * *

September 24, 3:30, Detention Center, Visitor's Center.

Past Phoenix: Hmm? M-Maya? What are you doing with that Attorney's Badge on you?

Maya: Nick, I found it, with this kind young man and Pearls.

Phoenix: Pearls?! How did you get older?!

Pearl: I'm from the future Mr. Nick.

Apollo: Hard to...er tell you.

Phoenix: Hard to tell me what Mr...

Apollo: Uh Johnson, Arthur Johnson. So, you're Phoenix Wright huh?

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Wright. Yes Mr. Johnson.

Maya: (I can't tell Nick that Apollo is from the future.) Yeah, Mr. Johnson was there too.

Apollo: How did you get into this mess Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Well, while me and Maya were out to get Hamburgers, someone was killed, when we got back, a person named Lloyd Arvill was murdered, Maya called the police, and someone wrote a fake dying message to frame me.

*Bracelet Reacts*

Apollo: I can tell that you're lying about something Mr. Wright.

Maya: Then tell me Mr. Johnson, what is Nick lying about?

Phoenix: Well, while me and Maya were out to get Hamburgers, someone was killed, when we got back, a person named Lloyd Arvill was murdered, *Scratches Chin* Maya called the police...

Apollo: GOTCHA! Mr. Wright, what you mentioned about Maya calling the police, you scratched your chin. You called the Police.

Maya: I remember now, Nick called the Police after finding the body, while I found the dying message. After the police arrived, Detective Gumshoe looked at the dying message, he and the police arrested Nick. (I was crying on the desk and when Pearls and Apollo came from the future, he offered me his Attorney's Badge.) Pearls found something, it is what will happen in the future after You are found guilty.

Phoenix: Huh? After I am executed, Edgeworth takes my place?!

Pearl: Yes Mr. Nick, it will be a tragedy if it happens.

Apollo: I remember in a Sci-Fi movie that if something happens in the past, something happens in the Future as well.

Maya: That's why I'm going to defend you.

Phoenix: Thanks Maya, well visiting hours are almost over, see you later Maya.

Apollo: Ms. Fey, I think this evidence is useful for something, we gotta find more evidence to clear Mr. Wright's name.

Maya: Yeah Apollo, (I don't want the future to be a bad future.)

* * *

September 24, 6:00, Wright and Co. Law Offices.

Apollo: Wow. What a mess.

Maya: Apollo, I saw it before, when my sister was murdered, the office was a mess.

Apollo: Well we gotta find some evidence to clear Mr. Wright's name.

Pearl: Mr. Nick can't be executed, Let's start looking.

Maya: *Looks at Arvill's body.* Huh? That is the dying message me and Nick found, before he was arrested.

Apollo: Huh? Before you came back, the killer must have written Mr. Wright's name to make it look like he did it.

Maya: Well whatever it is, we'll find out soon.

*Dying message added to the court record.*

Maya: *Looks at the bloody footprints.* Looks like the killer must have wiped away the bloody footprints.

Pearl: Look, it is a message laying on the side of the bloody footprints.

Don't tell anyone about us going to the past.

Pearl: The rest must have been torn, so maybe the real killer tore it and got rid of it.

Maya: This is a blackmail letter, we better keep this so we can find the other piece.

*Blackmail letter piece added to the court record.*

Apollo: So the real killer and his ally must have gone back in time.

?: ARVIE! Oh Arvie are you alright?

Maya: Excuse me, who are you?

Folway: I am Gordon Folway, I'm a Time Keeper.

Apollo: My name is Arthur Johnson, this is Maya Fey and her sister Pearl Fey.

Folway: I see, me and my friend Arvie came here to find something I went to go get something real quick, I saw the police and I ran to where they were going.

Maya: Mr. Folway, I have a question.

Folway: What is it Ms. Fey?

Maya: Have you had any clues of this blackmail letter.

Folway: Why no, I don't really know what it was for.

Maya: (Mr. Folway is very suspicious, I gotta find out how.) I see, I have no more questions for you.

Folway: Ok. Before I leave, I want to say 1 more goodbye to Arvie.

Maya: Alrlight, we have a trial tomorrow so let's get some rest.

Apollo: Goodnight Maya, see you tomorrow.

To Be Continued


End file.
